Portals of life
by Bubbaliciousgurl
Summary: People have been begging me to get this up. This is Hopelessly Romantic's sequel
1. Default Chapter

Portals of life  
  
Chapter one  
  
(A/N: This is part two of Hopelessly Romantic. This is part 3 of Devisiations. I hope you enjoy this. People have been asking me to write another book. So this is it. You may find this weird.)  
  
Wood released Andilynn. He looked her tear-streaked face and smiled. "It's going to be okay." He said. She smiled. Wood was finally forgiven. But when he was forgiven, someone else was hurting. Fred. Andi didn't know what to do. She was going out with Wood at one point, then she went out with Fred, who treated her like a goddess. But then she got kidnapped and it was Wood who saved her.  
  
Andi looked at him lovingly. "I'm stuck between everything." She whispered. Wood looked at her. "What?" He asked. Andi looked down. "Nothing."  
  
***  
  
Fred pulled out his wand. He was just playing around with spells, so he could tell his mum what he learned. Suddenly he pointed his wand at the floor. "Caspitimoya." He muttered.  
  
Suddenly an explosion came from under the train. Fred yelled and grabbed the seat. The floor dissappeared from under him. He lost his grip and fell into the swirling blue unknown underneath him.  
  
***  
  
Suddenly Wood started to loose his grip. Andi yelled and grabbed onto his hand. She suddenly slipped and fell beside Wood. "Well, so much for trying to help you." She told Wood. Wood looked down. A dark blue and purple unknown was beginning to form.  
  
Wood lost grip on his hand, Andi grabbed it and helped him up. "Don't let go." She told him. Suddenly when she was trying to pull herself up she felt something grab her leg and pull her down.  
  
Wood then willingly let go. Wherever Andi was going so was he. 


	2. Chpater 2

Portals of Life  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(A/n: Last chapter: Someone *Fred, hint hint.* Summoned a portal: The Hogwarts express lost a bunch of students, namely, Wood, Fred and Andilynn. The last chapter was really short. Sorry about that.  
  
Fred felt his stomach knot up. He suddenly saw that he was falling towards a river. He landed on a rock with a thud.  
  
*Don't laugh. Its not funny.*  
  
He turned to gasp for air and rolled off the rock into the current. He gasped as he saw two people falling from the sky. Fred gasped for air as the current pulled him under. One of the two figures surfaced. She was too weak to fight the current. Another surfaced. It was Wood! Fred gripped onto a large rock and pulled himself up. Wood grabbed for the girl, but he lost his grip. Fred then realized who the girl was. IT WAS ANDI!  
  
The current sped her down the river. She was too weak. Fred grabbed her arm. She was shaking. Fred yelled as the current pulled her under. Fred looked at her terrified face. "NO!" He yelled. He started to pull her up. She slowly surfaced. "Grab my arm!" Fred said holding out his hand. She nodded and grabbed it. Fred pulled her onto the flat rock.  
  
(Let me explain the rock. It's about 10 feet long, and flat. It's the largest rock on the whole river. Now let me explain this for later. Andi is wearing a blue muggle t-shirt. Not much fabric. Wood is wearing a black muggle t-shirt also. Fred is wearing a white t-shirt with a Hawaiian shirt over it. Comprende?)  
  
Wood released the rock he was on and let the current push him to Fred's rock. He quickly climbed up onto it. Fred looked at him, then to Andi. Fred pulled off his muggle over shirt and covered Andi in it.  
  
"We gotta get her warm." Fred said. Wood looked from the rock to where the old bridge once was. It looked new. The train was gone too. Wood gasped and grabbed for his wand. It was there but it was broken in half. Fred wasn't as worried about it, He was worried about Andi. Her cheeks were a pale blue. Her lips were turning purple. She was shaking heavily.  
  
Wood started to jump from rock to rock. "I'm going to find the train." Wood told Fred. Fred nodded. Andi looked up at him. "It's so cold." She said, her vice drifting off. Fred nodded. He was cold as well. "I know." He said. He placed her head in his lap. She started to close her eyes.  
  
"No!" Fred said suddenly. "Don't go to sleep." She slowly nodded. Fred helped her sit up. She placed her head on his sholder. "Why did we break up?" Fred asked suddenly. She sighed softly. " I knew something was going to happen. I don't know, it was just a feeling." Fred nodded and wrapped his arm around her cold soaked body. She was colder than he was.  
  
"I just wanna be warm again." She whispered. Fred nodded. Andi's head rested on his sholder.  
  
***  
  
Wood ran down the bridge that the train was riding on. It was gone, but there train tracks. But they weren't even finshed. 'How could this be?' Wood thought to himself as he ran through a field. He smiled Hogwarts was ahead. Maybe he could find someone to help him there.  
  
He suddenly tripped. Wood yelled as he went down. Suddenly a boy appeared out of the weeds. Wood spit the dirt out of his mouth. It was Ron Weasly. Wood stood up and Ron went bright red. Wood grabbed his small arm.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked. Ron shook his head. "I dunno." Ron looked to the sky, which was turning a bright red. "I fell here." Wood gasped. "You too?" Suddenly Ron gasped and pulled Ron to the ground. "There's something, or someone out there." Wood looked around. "Do you have a wand?" Ron nodded and pulled out his wand. "Is Harry here?" Ron shrugged. "I dunno." Wood sighed. Ron was NOT any help. "All I know." Ron said. "Is that I fell from the sky."  
  
***  
  
Fred stood up. He had Andi's sleeping body in his arms. Fred had let her go to sleep at sundown. Then meanwhile he made a stone path so he could carry he across the river. Andi stirred for a moment as Fred started across the river, but he made it safely.  
  
Fred set Andi down on the soft green grass. She stirred once more, then she started to sleep soundly once more. The moon was bright. Fred felt a chill go up his spine. "It's a full moon." He muttered as if he was talking to Andi. Fred started to build a camp.  
  
He started a fire with no trouble at all, but then he tried to change a rock into a blanket, but failed. He turned it into a gecko and it ran away.  
  
Andi awoke as the moon was starting to set. The sun was growing over the hills, giving her blonde (With streaks.) hair a heavenly glow. Fred knew Andi was still cold. Her clothes were dry. She helped Fred make blankets out of rocks. Then Fred wrapped Andi up.  
  
She was still cold. Her hands were like ice, her lips were a pale purple color, her skin was as pale as snow also. She was resting on Fred. Fred had his arm around her.  
  
"Why didn't you come for me?" Andi asked him. He looked at her. "I was worried. I was ill. I didn't eat and Wood and Angelina disappeared." His voice trailed off. Andi looked down. "It was so cold. I was all alone and those echoing evil screams and laughs." Andi shuddered and wiped a tear off her face.  
  
"I'm stuck." She said. "I don't know what to do." Fred looked at her. "Why?" He asked. Andi sighed. "I love you, but I love Wood at the same time." Fred felt his stomach knot up. "Andilynn, don't feel pressured to choose who you love. Love takes time." Andi nodded then sighed.  
  
***  
  
Wood and Ron ran through the night. They stopped in awe when they saw Hogwarts. The castle seemed new. The doors weren't as scratched up, and the stone looked fresh. Wood looked at Ron. "Were not where we were before." He told him. Ron nodded in awe. "Were almost 200 years in the past!" 


	3. Chpater 3

Portals of life  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Fred didn't know where Wood was. All he did know, was that Andilynn was sick and was going to die if she didn't get help soon. She was going to freeze to death. Andi was again asleep. But this time she was wrapped up in blankets. Fred looked at he. She had been through so much in the past little while.  
  
She was ill. And now Fred wished he had sluffed one more class just so he could've had Madam Pomfrey teach him one more spell. He could've saved Andi. 'Where is Wood?' Fred thought to himself. He looked to the sky. It was covered with clouds. Birds were flying away. A black dot formed at the horizon. It was getting bigger.  
  
Andi started to wake up. An echoing screech rang throughout the air. Andi sat straight up in horror. She turned to see the dot flying towards them. Fred inhaled quickly. He pulled out his wand. Then he stopped in horror. It was a flying horse! And Wood and Ron were riding it! Fred laughed. "No way." Andi said. But then the screech rang out again and terror filled Andi's veins. Rowinda Ravenclaw's spirit was flying towards them.  
  
The horse landed on the ground by Andi. She stood up weakly and jumped on. She wrapped her arms around Wood. Ron slid forward so Fred could jump on also. Then the four of them shot off into the sky. Wood led the horse over towards Hogwarts. Rowinda couldn't get them there.  
  
Fred looked at Ron in disbelief. "I fell from the sky." Ron said. Fred nodded. "Me too. We gotta get Andi some help." Ron looked at him. "Why?" Fred gulped. "Ron, Andi is freezing to death. It's a internal infection." Ron looked down. Suddenly the horse bucked in the air. In front of them was Rowinda's spirit. Andi lost balance and slid off. Ron grabbed her wrist. Fred grabbed her other arm.  
  
"Fred." She said quietly. Ron was loosing his grip. Fred tried to grab the wrist Ron had, but he couldn't. He lost her hand. Suddenly A figure on a broomstick came flying by. Andi yelled as the figure grabbed her. The broomstick stopped. Fred gasped. It was Domino.  
  
"Acarica Caprie Suddon!" She shouted at Rowinda. Suddenly she shot away. Domino gasped for air. "That move would pass Madam Hooch's class." Fred said. Wood shot him a look. "You would know huh?" He asked. Fred smiled sheepishly. Andi tried to smile. Domino looked at her.  
  
"Crap. You'll freeze in this weather." Domino said. "Too late." Fred said. Andi wiped a tear off her pale cheek. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" Wood looked down. Then he looked towards the sun.  
  
"Let's go." He said to Domino. "The school is just ahead. Maybe someone can help us." Domino nodded then the two girls shot off towards the school. 


	4. Chapter 4

Portals of life  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Andi gulped and looked at Domino. "How did you get here?" She asked as they flew towards Hogwarts. Domino shook her head as they dodged a tree. "I dunno, I fell from the sky,.I think." Andi gulped. "Where did you land?" Andi asked quickly. Domino gulped "I fell in what should be the quiddich stadium. But it's gone!" Andi gulped. She then knew exactly where she was.  
  
"No way." Andi whispered in disbelief. She then saw Hogwarts, newer as ever, again.  
  
Suddenly as the two girls landed on the grass a tall boy came outside. He saw Andi. "Is this her?" He asked. The winged horse landed next to them. "Yes." Wood said.  
  
Andi felt her legs grow heavy. She tried to keep her eyes open. The boy helped her off the broom. Domino put a hand on Andi's back.  
  
"You guys can come if you want to." The boy said examining Andi. "But It'll take awhile." Fred nodded. He knew what was going on, but why didn't Andi?  
  
The boy put his hand on Andi's back. He slowly walked her into the school. "I'm Nash." He said quietly. Andi looked up at him. He was tall, with dark brown (Dreamy.) eyes. He looked at her. "Do you know what were going to do?"  
  
Andi shook her head. "I have no idea." She said. She inhaled slowly. It hurt to talk. "I'm going to do some magic and try to heal you." Andi felt her stomach knot up.  
  
"It may hurt." Nash said with a playful grin. "But a deal is a deal." Andi stopped. "Deal?" She asked. He nodded. "Wood wanted to save you so we made a deal."  
  
Suddenly when Andi went to protest she felt her stomach knot up. She felt a chill go up her spine. Then she spun around and saw Rowinda. Her world suddenly went black.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe you." Domino said to Wood. "You sold the girl you love, to a stranger?" Wood looked down. "I didn't sell her. I made Nash a deal that if he cured her that he could marry her." Fred looked to the ground. Ron was sitting on the ground listing.  
  
"Look," Wood said putting a hand on Domino's arm. "Would you sell Treeia or Lupa, if you knew they would live?" Domino sighed and then looked at wood. "Probably. Good point."  
  
Ron looked up to the sky. "Look!" He said quickly. He pointed to a small figure falling from the sky. She was flying towards the river!  
  
"Lets go!" Wood said and the four of them sped off.  
  
***  
  
Andi slowly opened her eyes. She looked around. She was in the hospital wing. She slowly sat up. She looked at herself. She then felt a pang in her stomach. She quickly pulled up her shirt to reveal her tummy. There was a large scar there. She dropped her shirt and looked up as Nash walked in, he had a tray in his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to scare you like that." He said. Andi sat back. "What did you do?" He smiled, then slowly set his tray down at the foot of her bed.  
  
"When you fell into the river you swallowed something that was beginning to eat your stomach. I had to cut you open and pull it out." He said making a jerking movement with his hand. He handed Andi a cup. She peeked inside it.  
  
"What is it?" She asked. He smiled. "My secret healing juice." She tried to laugh but couldn't. "So," She said gently sipping the cup. "What was the deal you made?"  
  
Nash sat down on the foot of her bed. "Wood wanted you to live. My mother insists that I get married. So, if I saved your life, I could marry you." Andi set the cup down in her lap. "So you were gambling with my life?" She asked.  
  
Nash nodded. "Pretty much." Andi looked down, then looked up to Nash. He was standing up. "So I guess your end of the deal is done." She said. He nodded. Andi gulped. "So I have to marry you?" She asked.  
  
He nodded. Andi gulped. "Okay." She said. Then Nash waved a small goodbye and then left. Andi sat back.  
  
"I hope this is a dream." She muttered as she sipped the 'Healing juice.' 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Andi looked at herself in the full-length mirror. A week had passed. And guess what? She was getting married. She hadn't seen Wood since she passed out.And now, Andilynn was about to get married.  
  
She gulped. "In two hundred years I'll be to young to marry." She looked up at her new handmaiden. "At least he's a prince." She told Andi. Andi adjusted her headpiece.  
  
Her headpiece was a headband covered with flowers. It went with her dress, which was long, silky and white. She slowly put the veil in front of her face and sat down at the window. Her handmaiden sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh miss, it'll be lovely. You'll live happily ever after, I know it." Andi felt her eyes well up with tears. "Oh Elizabeth!" She said hugging her. "I have to tell you something though." Elizabeth pulled away. "What is it miss?" She asked. Andi looked down sadly.  
  
"I was stuck between two men I liked before all this happened." Andilynn told her. Elizabeth looked at her. "TWO? My golly, miss, why two?" Andi gulped. "Well, I fancied one, but another liked me, so I didn't know what to do!" She sighed. "Miss, we must hurry you, you are to be wed soon."  
  
Andi looked down at her silky dress. Soon she was going to be Princess Andilynn November Hansen. "I don't like it." She whispered. "I don't want to be a princess." She paused and looked at Elizabeth.  
  
"Miss, come, you must go. You are to be married in a few moments."  
  
Andi slowly followed Elizabeth to a large chamber. She gulped. The whole village was there. Andi looked and suddenly saw, WOOD! She tried to hide a relived smile. Next to him was Fred, Harry, Ron, Domino, and Lupa. She gave a small wave and gulped.  
  
The dreaded song began. She gulped and walked down the isle, alone. Everyone looked at her. She felt her blood pounding in her ears. Suddenly she saw that Ron and Wood had wands in their hands. They gave her a hopeful smile.  
  
She reached the stand. Everyone sat down. The priest stood up. Suddenly before he could speak Wood, Fred, Harry and Ron jumped behind them. "I OBJECT!" Shouted Fred. Andi smiled. Wood then pushed Nash out of the way, and then picked up Andi. "We're leaving!" He shouted.  
  
It was so romantic. Wood carried Andi all the way to her bedchamber. "Get some clean clothes, and lets go! We're going to the forest." Fred smiled. "The forbidden forest."  
  
Suddenly Nash burst in. "WE MADE A BARGAIN! SHE IS MINE!" Domino pushed him. "A woman is NOT a piece of property!" She said loudly. He pushed her angst the wall. "How bout this one?" He asked. "I could use her as a house servant. How about it? Andi for this lady?"  
  
Domino was smart. She kicked him in the groin and then dove out the window. Andi jumped as well. She landed on the roof of the stable below. She fell through and jumped on a horse like Domino. They sped off quickly. They didn't stop till they got to the hidden forest. 


	6. Chapter 6

Portals of life  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Fred jumped onto Nash and started to beat him up. It was awfully bloody. Wood found a wand on the floor and then started to make the beating worse. But even though Wood and Fred seemed pre-occupied beating up Nash, they were both worried about Andi and Domino. Where were they now? Why did Nash want a female so badly? Did she even love one of them still?  
  
Fred stepped back from Nash. He wasn't moving. Fred gulped and then looked at Wood in horror. "WE KILLED HIM!" He said loudly, then they turned and jumped out the window as well, landing on a tarp and gathering two horses and setting off towards the hidden forest. "Fred, what did you do?" Wood shouted as he saw three wraiths following them. Fred ducked a branch and gave him a look. "Me? What about you?"  
  
Wood went pale. Then suddenly nearly headless Nick's ghost came flying at them. "Go boys! Go! Go into the forest and hide!" They nodded and kicked the horses sides and then ran into the forest. As they jumped off the horses a loud ear piercing scream rang out through the trees.  
  
"We are in a lot of trouble." Fred said. Suddenly Andi and Domino appeared in front of them, "hurry up into the trees!" They said pulling the boys up into the pine trees.  
  
"If all this is happening because of Andi we should of let her die in the river." Fred said sarcasticly. Andi helped him up, then sat down. "Maybe we should have." She said. Domino looked at her. "NO, that is not true. We need you Andi- sure you cause a lot of trouble, you get us into trouble as well, but we still love you." Fred nodded. "Amen to that." Then Wood hugged her.  
  
"It's a good thing I'm not dead yet," Andi said. "Because then I'd have to push Domino off the tree for lying." 


	7. Chapter 7 sorry it took forever to updat...

Chapter 7  
  
Suddenly the tree branch Domino was sitting on snapped from under her and she started to fall. Andi quickly grabbed her wrist as she fell- but it was almost too late Domino was too heavy for Andi, and both girls started to fall.  
  
Suddenly Andi saw a branch and grabbed hold of it. Domino fell with a thud. Andi yelled and swung herself off the branch next to Domino. She was hurt, badly. Blood covered her face, she had cuts from top to bottom, and plus she wasn't breathing very well. Andi quickly looked at her from top to bottom, then shouted up to the guys.  
  
"GET DOWN HERE! DOMINO'S HURT!" She then pulled a tissue from her pocket and started to wipe the blood from Domino's face. "Are you okay?" She asked her as she wiped. "uhhhhh." Domino moaned in pain. "Can you move at all?" No response. Suddenly Domino sat up and looked at Andi. "I'm leaving now, I just wanted to say good bye," She paused as Wood dropped down in front of her, then she leaned over and kissed him quickly. "Bye." She whispered then suddenly her eyes rolled up into her head and she died.  
  
"Woa," Fred said to them. "Well I guess she's gone." Andi looked up at them with tear filled eyes then stood up, dropped the tissue, and then sprinted into the dark forest. She stopped at a tree log and spun around. "Why?" She asked as she fell onto the ground. She paused as she stood up again, there was something moving out there. Something.large? Powerful? Andi gulped as she reached for her wand.  
  
"Ahhhh." A voice said. "Just a girl." It walked into the light. It was a centaur. "Strange place for a girl to be,.espchally now, with all the people falling from the sky." Andi's eyes opened a little wider. "You know of the people who fall from the sky?" The centaur nodded. "My name is Tiboult, I am the head centaur around these parts. You are from the sky yes?"  
  
"I am Andilynn from the future, I am from the sky yes, and I would like to go home, do you know the way?" Tiboult nodded. "Yes I do, yet you are not ready to go home. There is a test- life is presenting you with a test that you must pass first." Andi was very interested. "What test?" He closed his eyes. "You came with two men into the forest yes?" "Yes." "What age?" "15." "Both?" "Yes."  
  
"You have to choose one to be with. You have tried to make the correct decision before, but you failed."  
  
Andi put a hand on her forehead. Last time she choose Wood, not Fred, because all she wanted was Angelina and Wood to be together so-  
  
"It's all clear now!" She said to Tiboult. "I know what I have to do! Thank you!" Then she spun around and started to go, she had to run, she'd be home soon, if she could only choose Fred.  
  
"YOUR CHOICE MUST COME FROM YOUR HEART!" The centaur called out as she ran off. "It must." 


End file.
